Frankly my dear
by tigereyes320
Summary: This fic contains spoilers for what is to come in season 3. When it all goes to you know what in a handbasket, this is what I want to happen. This is not a story with a pretty ending


**Title**:Frankly, my dear I don't give a damn  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan and Veronica  
**Word Count**: 1264  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: You have been warned this fic contains spoilers for what is to come in season 3. When it all goes to hell in a handbasket, this is what I want to happen. This is not a story with a pretty ending

**Spoilers**: Set at the end of Season 3 spoilers for up to what we have heard is going to happen.  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. I may have taken some liberties with the law.

Veronica knocked on the door of Logan's suite at the Grand.

Logan opened the door and snorted as he saw who was standing there. "What do you want now Mars? Did you leave you mob in the lobby? Am I going to get lynched today? Let me tell you it would be the highlight of my day."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why now? What could we possibly have to discuss after what you said."

"Logan I didn't mean it."

"The hell you didn't. All year you've been on my case about going to class, and knowing what I want to do with the rest of my life. Why am I surfing so much? Why aren't I getting a job? Believe it or not Veronica most freshman don't know what they want to do for the rest of their fucking lives. Not everyone has to work. You and I both know that if you didn't have to work you wouldn't. So sue me I want to spend my summer having fun. I'll have to grow up soon enough, why shouldn't I enjoy the time I have left."

"So can I come in?"

"Could I stop you? Wait are you sure you want to be alone with me. I might channel Aaron and beat the shit out of you."

"I know you wouldn't hit me."

"But you aren't denying that I'm like Aaron. What the hell, come on in." Logan said as he left the door open and went back into the suite.

Veronica looked around the suite and realized things were missing. "Are you moving out."

"Wow Mars, I guess you won't have to give back that P.I. licence after all. You do know how to add two plus two and get four. I guess it was just when it directly involved me the answer became five or six."

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care and why should I tell you?"

"Logan don't be like this."

"Don't be like what Aaron? I have saved your life on more than one occasion. I respected every boundry you gave me. In all the time we were together I only asked if you loved me once. I think I should have listened to the pause instead of the yeah. You were so busy making me into what you thought I should be. It never occured to you that I wasn't that bad to start out with. But I'm the bad guy. I made your life hell for a year and half, I organized bumfights, and horro of hoorors I enjoy indiscriminate sex. I should be flogged. Wait a minute Daddy, dearest did that first. You just enjoyed rubbing the salt into the wounds." Logan said as he dropped the last of his bags in the foyer. He gave her a filthy look before crossing to the phone.

After picking it up and pressing a button, "Tina? It's Logan. Can you have someone come up and get my bags? Please have the Valet bring my car around. I should be down within a half an hour to check out. No, thank you for everything."

Veronica watched him with growing horroe. "You can't leave."

"Why does Veronica not want her favorite whipping boy to leave? Me leaving would put a crimp in you accusing me of everything that goes wrong in Neptune."

"But why?"

"Give me reason that I have to stay, and don't you dare say our friendship. We were never friends. I was something conveient for you. Whether it be to blame me for something, or to use me to scratch an itch. By the way is sweet Piz enjoying the lessons I taught you. Hey you can't say I didn't give you anything, and unlike some it's not an STD."

"Logan that's just cruel."

"I don't think so Veronica. Let's look clearly at things shall we? When you thought I was going to tape us having sex, you convicted me without even asking. If that tape that's on the internet now, had been of us, I bet I'd still be found guilty without a trial. You say I'm so horrible, well that would be because you blame me for everything. Saint Duncan never got blamed for his part in contributing to your hell did he? I wonder if you would have stood by me, if an ex of mine had come back pregnant. Somehow I don't think so."

"I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am for everything."

"Then don't, because I don't believe you. You will say anything to keep me from walking out of your life. The leaving always has to be on your terms doesn't it. Well this time the leaving is on mine. But I'm not just leaving your life. I'm leaving Neptune entirely."

"But-"

"No Veronica. We are done. You think I'm a psychotic jackass, I'll be the psychotic jackass. I don't want you looking for me. Right this moment if I never see you again, I think I might be able to be happy. Maybe at our fifty year reunion, I'll feel differently."

"You can't stop me from looking for you."

Logan smiled then, a smile Veronica hadn't seen since after Shelley's party. "Watch me. I believe your familiar with this." He handed her a white envelope.

"This is a restraining order. I'm not allowed with 100 yards of you ever. I'm also in no way allowed to use any of my search engines to look for you, if I do you're allowed to sue me for invasion of privacy."

"That's right. My name and all my information is now marked. Anyone who looks me up will now be unable to hide who they are. So if you look for me my lawyers will be after you in a heartbeat. I have no problem destroying you. After all it would be tit for tat. Besides why would you want to look for me? You have perfect Piz, who doesn't surf, which everyone knows is an evil thing to do."

"Logan I didn't wan't this, I didn't. I didn't mean what I said." Veronica said as tears began to run down her face.

Logan came up to her and leaning down kissed her hard almost brutally. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. You wanted me out of your life. I'm more than happy to grant you your wish. I guess it's time you finally realized there are consequences to your actions as well." Logan said as there was a knock on the door.

He went to open the door, the bell boy came in and had his things on the trolly and out of the room within five minutes.

Logan did a quick once over of the room and from the doorway said "You can let yourself out, god knows you let yourself in enough times. You know all this would never have happened if you could have just let me in. Be happy Veronica, I can't say I think you will be. Truth is you don't want to be happy. If you're happy you don't get to be the victim anymore." Logan said as he walked out of the suite.

Veronica stood there in the suite clutching the restraining order, tears falling again down her face. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't the one who was to be left behind. Logan was supposed to forgive her, he knew she hadn't meant it.

"I guess Wallace was right, sometimes you can't take back what you say, even if you're sorry later."


End file.
